Be With You
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Jack runs into a little girl on Isla Fortuna and decides to take her away with him...not knowing what he was getting himself into...
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day on Isla Fortuna, as any other day was. The ground was covered in at least a foot of snow, with more snow was falling from the sky. The ice and snow earned the island it's more commonly used name: Snowy Island.

There was one ship at the docks, a huge black ship no one was willing to go near. Everyone in the town knew the stories of the Black Pearl, and her cursed captain and crew. Of course, if the townspeople would go near the ship, they'd realize that the pirates weren't cursed...

They would also realize that the pirates weren't normal...

"I thought that the snow would've stopped by now." Jack mumbled, looking out the window. He turned to Barbossa, who was sitting at the desk. "You know, I was here when it started snowing. I was a teenager back then, and captain of a fabulous ship, the Barnacle. With a trustworthy crew. Well, not counting the Aristobrat and the cat-like beast."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Why in the blazes-"

Jack smirked, pointing at Barbossa. "Good one."

"Jack, why did we have to run to this island?" Barbossa asked, throughly annoyed.

Jack pointed out the window. "How many Navy ships do you see? None, exactly. The Navy doesn't come here. It's safer than Shipwreck Cove here!"

"Yes, 'til we start getting sick and dying." Barbossa pointed out. "We should be leaving soon."

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that Barbossa was right. The deck of the Pearl had to be swept every two hours to keep the snow from doing any damage. Very few of the crew members had jackets, and Jack was freezing in his. He could understand why Barbossa refused to leave the warm cabin...

"Fine, we'll leave tonight." Jack said, before grabbing the key ring from it's hook. "I'm just gonna check out something."

* * *

On land...

Jack stood in front of an old abandoned inn. He remembered, as a teenager, leaving his crew in that inn as he went off on an adventure. Deep down, he still had yet to forgive himself for leaving them here...

Jack walked in the door of the inn, which had been swinging in the wind. It was dark and empty, making Jack a little nervous. He half expected to see the skeletons of his crew in here, waiting for him to return...

Just then, Jack heard a cracking sound. He whipped around, with his right hand on his pistol.

Standing there was a startled little girl. She looked to be about six years old, and she probably hadn't bathed in the recent four. She had brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. She was wearing an old dress that looked way too thin for the weather...

Jack took his hand off his pistol and held it out to her. "Come here Dearie." Jack said, trying not to scare her any more than she already was. She backed away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack then noticed that she was eying his left hand, which was resting on the hilt of his sword...

"Oh, sorry." Jack said, moving his left hand. Now it was on his hip, with his thumb hooked on his sash. That's when he had an idea. "You hungry?"

The little girl looked down, before nodding slowly...

Jack smirked. "I know a place with good gumbo. Just follow me, if you want." He said, before walking out...

* * *

A few minutes later...

Jack watched as the little girl was finishing her second bowl. _'Where does it all go?'_ He thought._ 'She's skinny as a twig.'_ He then looked down at his own bowl. _'Sure, I'm on my third bowl, but that's different.'_

"Thank you."

Jack looked at the girl, surprised. She had been so silent before, he had just assumed that she couldn't talk. "You're welcome Dearie. Now, where's your parents?"

The little girl gave him a confused look. "Parents?"

"You know, your Mum and Da?"

"My Mum and Da?" She mumbled. "I don't get it."

This was one of those rare moments that Jack just wanted to smack his own forehead. He looked around, hoping for some help, and found it. There was a small family nearby, consisting of a man, a woman, and their son, eating. "See, that man and woman are that kid's parents."

"Oh." She said, still slightly confused. "I don't have any."

"Then where do you live?"

The little girl then gave him a scared look. "Oh please don't send me back! Please? I just got away last week! Please don't-"

"Calm down, I'm not going to." Jack said. To be honest, he was going to, until he saw the look on her face. "I'm not going to Dearie, but if you tell me where, I might be able to find your parents."

"The Orphanage."

"Well, one more question." Jack said. "What's your name?"

"Christine."

Just then, Mr. Gibbs walked over. "Captain, I've been-"

"Watch her for me." Jack ordered, walking away...

* * *

**I'll update soon...or I hope to...**


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the orphanage, Jack stopped by a girl's store and quickly picked out a dress for Christine, and asked for directions. After 'talking' the store owner into holding the dress for him, he went to the orphanage...

The Orphanage was a huge gray building with barred up windows, looking more like a prison than anything. Jack took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. A woman wearing a dark blue dress answered it. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Edward Smith." Jack lied. " I'm looking for a relative that I heard was here."

"Oh, come in." She said. "We'll talk about this in my office."

Jack followed the woman, smirking. "It's rare for a woman to own her own business."

"Yes." She said. "If it had not been for my dear late husband, I wouldn't have this place today. He was a fine man, making sure I was taken care off even after he passed."

Jack couldn't help feeling chills run up and down his spine as he walked down the hall. The orphanage was silent. It was as though Jack and the woman were the only two in the whole building...

"Who's that?" The woman asked, pointing to the shrunken head on his sash.

"That's my Mum."

"Oh? I thought someone like you would've been married with a family by now."

Jack thought quickly. "Actually, I'm engaged. I'll be marrying the woman I love in two weeks." He said. "Actually, my Da is very ill. We're not sure if he's going to make it to the end of the year, so I want to have my niece in the wedding. I was also hoping I could find a clue as to where my brother went."

By then, they were in the office, which was very dark. There were a few candles on the desk, but their light only reached out to half the seat of the three chairs. "Please sit." The woman offered. "What's your niece's name?"

"Christine." Jack said.

"Just Christine?"

"I don't know her last name. My brother never mentioned if they gave her our last name or her mother's. In fact, all we know is that she should be about six years old now."

The woman then sat down at her desk and picked up a thin file. "I think this is the one. Huh? That's odd." The woman said. " It seems that she wasn't given a last name at all. According to this, she just showed up on a ship in Tortuga when she was two years old, and was brought here by the ship's captain. I have no record of your brother ever being here."

"Could I pick up my niece then?"

The woman gave him a sad look, one that Jack knew was fake. "I'm sorry sir, but she ran away."

"Thank you then." Jack said, walking out...

On his way back to the clothing store, Jack thought about his situation. He could either leave Christine here and never think about her again, or take her with him and take care of her...

In front of the Gumbo stand, half an hour later,

Mr. Gibbs sat there with Christine asleep when Jack got there. "What happened to her?"

"She wanted to play in the snow." Mr. Gibbs said, noticing that Jack was carrying two bags. "Lord Jack! You're not planning on take her with us, are you?!"

Jack handed Mr. Gibbs the bags and picked up Christine. "Mr. Gibbs, I have to." He said. "Unless you want me to leave a poor, defenseless, little girl out here all by herself."

* * *

The Captain's Cabin of the Black Pearl,

Barbossa spat out the rum in his mouth when Jack walked in with a child in his arms. "Sparrow, what is that?"

"Christine." Mr. Gibbs said. "Captain Sparrow found her and has decided to take her with us."

"Oi, Hector!" Jack said, peeking around the door of the sleeping quarters. "Where's that tub I had in here?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "What tub?"

"You know. Big, white, tub. We found it in Nassau Port that one-"

"I sold that over ten years ago Jack."

"Well, can you get me a tub?"

"Why should I?"

"Barbossa, come over here." Jack said through clenched teeth. Barbossa walked over, just to get Jack to shut up. "Look at her."

Barbossa looked at Christine, who was already tucked in under the blanket. He then turned around. "Mr. Gibbs, we're in need of a tub."

Just then, the door flew open. "Jack!"

Jack spun around as a woman walked up to him. "Anamar-"

Anamaria slapped him. "You stole my boat!" She said, before slapping him again. "Then you left me in Tortuga the first chance you got!" She slapped him again. "And Barbossa's supposed to be dead!"

"He came-"

Anamaria slapped him again. "So you welcome him back after he stole your ship, but you don't even think about me after I helped you get it back."

"Barbossa wasn't even wel-"

Anamaria slapped him again. "Don't even give me your excuses Sparrow!"

Just then, Anamaria felt a tug on her sash. "Could you please stop slapping Jack?" Christine asked sweetly. "I'm sure he's very sorry." She then looked up and smiled at Jack, before looking back at Anamaria. "He's just too scared to say he is."

"Come on Lass." Anamaria said. "I know a place were you can take a bath."

* * *

Half an hour later,

Jack and Barbossa were sitting at the desk when Christine came in with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a white shirt, gold vest, red sash, a long dark blue skirt, and a pair of brown boots. Her hair was tied back with a gold ribbon. Jack stood up. "What're you so happy about?"

"Nothing."

Jack smiled at her. "Well, go in the sleeping quarters and I'll be there in a second."

"Ok." She said, walking away...

As soon as the door to the sleeping quarters closed, the other door was open. Anamaria walked in, soaked. "Your little lass decided to get revenge for me slapping you." She said, which caused Jack to crack up...

Barbossa heard laughing come from the sleeping quarters, and put his face in his hands._ 'As if one wasn't enough.'_


	3. Chapter 3

A week later,

Pretty soon, the two captains had a routine set up. Every six hours, in sync with their work periods, they would switch places, leaving whoever was off duty to watch Christine. Of course, Christine was always asleep before midnight, and slept until hours after dawn, giving the men time to get some rest too...

With Christine in the captain's cabin, that left Jack and Barbossa in the crew's cabin...

One night, Barbossa had just gotten into his hammock when he heard movement from the one above him. He just rolled his eyes, knowing what that meant. "What do you want Sparrow?"

Jack was looking down from the hammock. He had the 'top bunk' only because of the fact that Barbossa couldn't get up there. "You know, I was thinking," He began. "Maybe it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to teach Christine a few things. You know, knots and stuff."

"Yes, you can also teach her to sew while yer at it." Barbossa said, rolling over, away from Jack. "I say we drop her off in Tortuga and never think about her again."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh yes, I can be." Barbossa said. "It's bad enough with you around. Lord knows I don't need two of you."

"And yet, here we are." Jack pointed out, smirking. "Maybe it's because the Black Pearl's my ship, and it's in fact you what should be gotten rid of."

"That's because you wont leave me alone."

"You're not that great, mate." Jack said. The look on Barbossa's face told Jack that he should change the subject. "So, Christine sleeping?"

"Of course she is." Barbossa said. "Lass tried to stay up for you. She would've, if she hadn't decided that she was cold. Two seconds in that blanket and she was gone."

Jack then jumped down from his hammock, before standing completely still for a moment. Then he shoved Barbossa's hat in his face. "I'd be getting up, if I were you."

* * *

A few minutes later...

Barbossa stood at the helm of the Pearl, steering the ship through a strong storm. Jack took charge of the crew members working the sails, telling the men which sails to furl, which ones to unfurl, and exactly when. For once, Jack and Barbossa were actually doing something together peacefully. Mr. Gibbs was very grateful for that, knowing that it probably wont last long...

Suddenly, Jack was back on deck. "Jack, the storm?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Just going to check on something." Jack said, walking into the Captain's Cabin. "Christine?" He called.

No answer.

Jack walked into the sleeping quarters, and found the bed empty. He kneeled down and found Christine hiding under the bed, holding on to a soft red blanket for comfort. "What's the matter Christie?"

The sound of the thunder startled Christine, causing her to jump and hit her head on the bed...

Jack noticed her bottom lip start to tremble. "Come on, let's get you outta there." He said, carefully pulling her out. "There, now you wont get hurt anymore."

"What's that?" Christine asked, scared.

"What's what?"

Outside the window, the lighting lit up the whole sky, followed closely by the sound of thunder, which caused Christine to jump again...

Jack smiled, understanding what she was talking about. "Those are thunder and lightning."

"I don't like thunder and lightning." Christine said, pouting. "They're scary."

'_How can she be afraid of thunder and lightning? She's lived all her life in the Caribbean! Oh...wait...the only part of her life she remembers is probably living on Snowy Island. Not much rain there.'_ Jack thought, looking at Christine's face. _'She looks very familiar. Very pretty eyes. I swear I've seen someone else with the same exact shade of brown eyes...'_

Christine looks up at Jack. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack said quickly. "Now, I've got to get back out there. The Pearl needs her-"

"The Pearl has two captains. I don't see why both need to be on deck. Actually, I'd think it'd be better to have one below deck, incase something happens to the other." Christine said. "Like, let's say a huge wave came, about this big" she spreads her arms out to try to show how big. "And both captains were on deck, but they get wiped off. Then who's in charge?"

Jack smirked. "The first mate."

"He's also on deck. The whole crew's on deck." Christine pointed out. "If he's also wiped off, then who's in charge?"

"The second mate."

"And if he gets wiped off?"

"Third mate."

"There's a third mate?"

"Some ships have third mates."

"Who's the third mate of the Pearl?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Good point." He said, realizing that the Black Pearl had no third mate, or second mate. He and Barbossa had both agreed to make Mr. Gibbs the first mate, but that was about it...

"Christine, shouldn't you be in bed?" Jack asked.

"No!" Christine said, a little too fast.

Jack smirked. "How bout this: I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

* * *

Hours later...

Barbossa was soaked when he walked into the captain's cabin. The storm had ended about an hour ago, but no one had gotten any rest. Everyone was looking for Jack. Barbossa was hoping that he had been washed off the face of the Earth...

So he was pretty angry when he found Jack sitting in a chair in the sleeping quarters, leaning over the side of the bed with his head resting on his arm, sleeping, holding Christine's hand...

* * *

**I'm going to be out of town for a while, so I decided to put up two chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny day in the Caribbean as Jack sat in the Captain's cabin, watching Christine play with Jack the Monkey. All Jack really wanted to do was go out on deck, but he was supposed to e watching Christine. 'Well, I can't keep her in here forever.' He thought, standing up. "Come on, Christie."

Christine stood up. "Where are we going?"

Jack smirked. "On deck." He said, holding out his hand. "If you're going to be living here, you'll need to know the crew too."

Out on deck...

Mr. Gibbs couldn't help but to smile when Christine ran away from Jack. At first, she seemed scared, then excitement took over. He then walked over to Jack. "She seems to be enjoying herself."

"Yeah." Jack said, not really paying attention. He was watching as Christine ran from one crew member to the next with a huge grin on her face.

Then Mr. Gibbs thought of something. "I remember when you first explored the deck of the Misty Lady. You were exactly the same." Mr. Gibbs looked over and saw Jack staring at him, shocked. "I worked on your Teague's crew. That's how we met."

"Captain Jack!" Christine shouted, running over to them. "Look at what I did!" She held up a knotted rope.

"Good job!" Jack said. "Now, keep up the good work!" Christine nodded, before running away.

"Does the little girl have to call you 'Captain'?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"It'll just be too confusing if she were calling me and that stupid flea bag 'Jack' all the time."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Jack and Mr. Gibbs were in the rum locker when they heard some shouting. Jack ran up to see what was wrong...

...and noticed that all of the rings of the charts had been turned in random directions.

It had taken Jack days of twisting and turning to get the rings turned to get the whole path to the Fountain of Youth, so of course he upset. Barbossa, who had found the charts messed up, was furious. He was shouting, trying to figure out who did it.

Jack already knew who did it.

"Christine." Jack said, looking down at her. Christine was standing in front of Jack, looking down at the floor. She nodded. Jack sighed, trying to calm down. "Why?" Christine shrugged. "Christie, look at me."

Christine shook her head. "No."

"I said 'look at me'." Jack said, so coldly that even Barbossa was shocked.

But Christine just shook her head again.

"Christine, I didn't ask if you wanted to, I ordered you to-"

"I think I'll take it from here." Barbossa said. He then kneeled down in front of Christine, taking a deep breath. "Did we scare you?"

Christine nodded.

"Don't worry. You know that we wouldn't hurt you."

"You wouldn't?" Christine asked, looking up at him. Her cheeks were pink and covered in tears, and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Of course not." Barbossa said. Even though he said he wouldn't hurt her, he was still taken by surprise when Christine practically flung herself into his arms. After a moment, he pushed her away. "Better?"

Christine nodded, watching as Barbossa stood up. "Thanks." She said, running straight into the Captain's cabin. Both Captains flinched as the door of the sleeping quarters was slammed shut.

Barbossa rolled his eyes at Jack. "Of all times to lose your temper, why in front of the six year old orphan girl you just picked up?" He shouted, before noticing something. He then walked into the Captain's cabin. "Bloody hell...bloody hell...bloody hell..."

"What's gotten into you?" Jack asked, following Barbossa.

"Ever looked closely at Christine's eyes?"

"Yeah." Jack said, confused. "Beautiful brown eyes. I swear I've seen a pair of eyes the exact same color...though I can't think of where. Why? Do you know?"

"You really don't know?"

Jack shook his head. "Why?"

Barbossa walked over to a chest, dug around for a few moments, then threw something at Jack. "That might help."

"You're lucky I caught this." Jack said, holding the mirror. "You would've been very unlucky if-"

"Shut up and look at the damn mirror!"

"There's the Barbossa we all love to hate!" Jack said, causing Barbossa to glare at him. Jack then looked at the mirror, for the first time in years. "Bugger...I've gotten old. Though I'm pretty good looking."

"And your eyes?"

Just before Jack could look, a book flew out of the nearby bookshelf. Both men just stared as the pages of the little journal turned themselves. Faster and faster, until it just stopped. Barbossa picked up the journal and read the page, getting angrier by the minute. Finally, he closed the journal, before giving Jack a deadly glare. "Sparrow, I'm gonna kill you."

"Why's that?" Jack asked, snatching the journal. "If anything, I should be angry at you for stealing from Teague. I think we both know how that man likes to write."

"Shut up bastard."

"Why must everybody point that out?" Jack mumbled, before reading the journal...

'_9 August 1723_

_First day back in Tortuga in years. Still can't believe what happened today. Of course it would be today. Can a man not get a moment's rest? As soon as I walked into the Faithful Bride, my old friend, who seems to be known to everybody as Mama Barbie runs up to me, asking for my help. Her daughter was about to give birth. I couldn't believe my ears! Last time I saw little Rebecca Barbossa, she was only a teenager. _

_Hours later, Rebecca's little girl was born. That's when things got bad. I still can't believe what I saw. That little girl looked exactly like Jackie when he was born. So I asked Rebecca about the father, and she said 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. She said that he was the only man she's ever slept with. _

_And of course, when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did..._

_Rebecca was bleeding more than usual. So much blood. It was kind of making me sick, to be honest. Unfortunately, I couldn't save her, and with Barbie too busy running her inn, I'm in charge of little Christine..._

_Not that I mind. She is rather cute, when she's sleeping. And all it takes is a bottle of milk and a clean diaper to keep her asleep. I don't mind having a grandchild, it's just too dangerous for her. I'm going to have to find the perfect place to hide her. Somewhere far away from Tortuga, Shipwreck Cove, and most importantly, the family name.'_

Jack looked up at Barbossa, smirking innocently. "Parley?"

* * *

**Sorry to the 'Sparrabella' fans out there if you thought Christine was Jack and Arabella's daughter. I actually don't support Jack falling in love (I used to, but changed my mind after realizing that he's a hopeless skirt chaser) Oh, and Mama Barbie will show up later...exactly when, I'm not sure yet...**

**The idea of having Christine be related to Jack and Barbossa actually came to me a few days ago while talking to one of my friends...something very cruel...**


	5. Chapter 5

After a few drinks, Jack finally got Barbossa to calm down. He actually passed out, with Jack the Monkey curled up next to his head. Jack couldn't help but to smirk, slowly slipping away...

So now he sat in the Captain's Cabin, watching Christine. He could remember Rebecca Barbossa very clearly. He remembered that he only slept with Barbossa's little sister to get back at him for stealing the Pearl._ 'When they say 'what goes around comes around', they weren't kidding.'_ He thought. _'My daughter. Bloody hell, I'm a father!'_

Jack walked over to a chest and pulled out a small jar. Just about two years before, the Pearl attacked a Spanish trade ship. Among the jewels and precious metals, Jack finds one of his favorites desserts...

"Captain Jack?" Christine asked, half awake. "When did you get in here?"

Jack smirked, walking over to the bed with the jar in his hands. "Close your eyes." He said. Christine closed her eyes. Jack walked over to the chair next to the bed, and opened the jar. "Open your mouth." As soon as Christine opened her mouth, Jack stuck a small brown square in.

As soon as she closed her mouth, Christine smiled, opening her eyes. "What's that?"

"No talking with your mouth full."

"My mouth isn't-"

Jack stuck another square in her mouth. "Now it is." He said, still smirking. "It's called chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Christine repeated. "I like chocolate. I wonder if a chocolate covered apple would taste good."

"I don't know." Jack said, noticing a green apple core on the floor. "You like apples?"

Christine nodded. "Especially the green ones!"

"Barbossa's not going to be too happy about that." Jack mumbled to himself. "Then again, why should I care?"

"Because you live with him?" Christine offered. "Cause he's bigger? And scarier."

Jack sighed. "He scares you?"

Christine nodded quickly. "Aye, he's really scary. He looks mean."

"He can be. He's also ugly, bossy, and rude. He smells funny. He was a weird obsession with that monkey. He's-"

Christine looked over Jack's shoulder. "Right behind you."

"Right behind-" Jack started, before looking over his shoulder. Barbossa was standing there, his face red with fury. "Oh, hi Hector. Sleep well?" Barbossa just stood there, silently glaring at Jack.

Christine then grabbed the jar, took out a piece of chocolate, and offered it to Barbossa. "It's good."

"Thanks." Barbossa said, taking the chocolate. Then he heard the door shut as Jack slipped out. He sat down in the now empty chair He then noticed Jack the Monkey on the bed, next to Christine. "I was wondering where he went."

Christine looked up at Barbossa, smiling. "He's been in here." She said, before a thought came to her. She grabbed a piece of chocolate and handed it to Jack the Monkey. Christine started laughing as Jack the Monkey gave the chocolate a confused look. "Jack, you're supposed to eat it!"

"Lass, chocolate isn't good for him."

"Neither are bullets, but that doesn't stop anybody from shooting him. Actually, you're the only person who hasn't shot him yet."

"He is my monkey."

Christine then looked at Barbossa, then back at Jack the Monkey, and then back at Barbossa. "That's weird."

"What?"

"His shirt's whiter than your's."

Barbossa took a deep breath, to try to keep his temper down. _'Last thing I really want to do is scare my niece.'_ He thought, getting up. "I gotta go. C'mon Jack." Barbossa reached down to Jack the Monkey, how shrieked in protest and hid behind Christine.

* * *

On deck...

"Damn flea bag." Barbossa mumbled. "After everything I've done for that stupid bastard!"

"Hector, it's a monkey." Jack said. "Get over it."

"Oh yes, your daughter stole my monkey and you expect me to get over it?" Barbossa shouted.

"She's also your bloody niece!" Jack shouted back annoyed. Then both men looked at each other, realizing something every important...

The crew was still on deck, and could hear everything they said. "Captains?" Mr. Gibbs asked, stunned.

"What?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Your daughter?"

Just then, they heard the door behind them open. Christine stood there, confused. "Da?"

"Aye?" Jack said.

"Why's everybody standing around when there's a huge ship at our...um...er...stern?" She asked.

"What?" Jack shouted, running to the railing with his spyglass in his hand. "Oh bloody hell. The bloody Navy."


	6. Chapter 6

"Load the guns!" Barbossa shouted. "All hands on deck."

Jack kneeled down infront of Christine and held her shoulders. "Christie, I want to go back to your cabin and hide. Don't come out unless I tell you to, got it?"

Christine nodded. "Can I take Jack with me?"

"Of course you can. Jack said, smirking. "And you can have all the chocolates you want. Just stay in there." He watched as Christine ran into the Captain's Cabin, before joining Barbossa near the helm. "You do realize how dangerous this is for Christine, right?"

"Oh so now we want to be a good parent?" Barbossa snapped.

"I lost my temper with her once. It's not that bad. Teague lost his temper with me everyday when I was her age."

"You Sparrow's have bad tempers."

"Oh, and you're an absolute joy to be around." Jack said sarcastically.

"Lord knows what Christine's going to be like when she's older."

"Hopefully not as bitter as you." Jack said, before walking away.

* * *

Later...

For the first time in years, Jack was fighting with all his might. He was using tricks he hadn't used since he was teenager. Moves that even had Barbossa impressed. Jack glanced at the door of the captain's cabin when ever he could. He stabbed his opponent, and was stunned at the next. "Fitzy?"

Just then, Jack saw a flash of white light, before everything went black...

The next day...

Jack woke up in a hammock. "What in the blazes was that?" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. 'Was that really Fitzy?'

"Thank god, Jack!" Mr. Gibbs said. "You're alright!"

"Where's Christine?" Jack asked. "Is she alright?"

Mr. Gibbs sighed sadly. "They took her. The cabin's in complete ruin, and Christine's gone. It looks like she was their target. They took her and left."

* * *

On the Navy ship...

Christine was all alone in the brig. It was cold and dark. And very quiet. Too quiet. It reminded her too much of the orphanage she spent most of her life in. Where making a sound was punishable. It was a harsh punishment for her: a day in the 'Quiet room' as it was called by the other orphans.

Then she heard a sound. Christine then noticed a light coming towards her. She stood up, scared. "Who's there?"

A man walked over to the cell. "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you."

"Then why are you here?"

He kneeled down in front of the cell, before pulling something out of his jacket: a green apple. "It's all I could sneak out." He explained, handing it to Christine.

Christine smiled, grabbing the apple. "Thank you."

"Honestly, I have no idea why you're here." The man said. "You'd think that, as Commodore, I'd know."

"Commodore?"

"It's my title."

"I thought only books have titles."

The man sighed. "People can have titles too. Like 'Commodore' or 'Captain'."

"Oh! Like my Da!" Christine said. "But then what's your name?"

"Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III."

Christine's gave him a shocked look. "That's a long name. Can I just call you 'Fitzy'?"

"Fine."

"I'm Christine, actually I guess I should say Christine Sparrow." She said, smiling. "But you can call me Christine."

"Sparrow? As in Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, sorry." Fitzwilliam said. _'Bloody hell. We're dead men.'_

**Thank goodness my exams are over!!! That gives me pretty much the whole week off!!! ****So I'll be updating as much as possible...**

**By the way, I like listening to music and picking theme songs for different characters. Christine's is 'All I Need' by One Republic.**


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to go after them!" Jack shouted at Barbossa. They were in the Captain's Cabin, standing at a table covered with maps of the area. Jack had his hands on the table.

"We need to make port!"

"No, we need to find that ship, get Christine back, and blast those bilge rats out of the sea!" Jack shouted.

"With what?" Barbossa asked. "I already told you we're out of shots, and we both know that forks, crushed glass, and whatever else you can find around here wont do much damage. Not to mention that we're running low on food."

"If we don't go after that ship, we'll be too late!"

"Too late for what?"

"Hector, she was found on a pirate ship! She could be charged for piracy!" Jack said, before sitting down in a nearby chair.

"And?"

"When I was a teenager, I was nearly killed for associating with a pirate. That's was with barely any proof. Christine was found on a pirate ship, being protected by the pirates. They could kill her."

"Jack, we need to make port if you want to have any chance at getting her back." Barbossa said, before handing Jack a bright green apple. "It should help some."

* * *

A month later on the Navy ship...

"Commodore, we have bad news!" An officer said. "We just got word from Tortuga. Jack Sparrow's dead."

"What?" Fitzwilliam shouted, shocked. "How?"

"Supposedly, he was poisoned by another pirate." The officer said. "A poisoned apple."

"Let's head for Port Royal." The Admiral said. "Without Sparrow, that girl is of no use to us."

"Admiral, we could still use her for ransom!" Fitzwilliam said, thinking quickly. "If we can find Teague-"

"No one has seen that man in over thirty years. For all we know, he could be dead." The Admiral said.

"But if Teague is still alive, he'll kill all of us once he finds out his only grandchild is dead!"

"That little girl is more useful for-"

"She's only six! She doesn't deserve to die!" Fitzwilliam shouted. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"She was on a pirate ship! That's enough!"

"No it's not!" Fitzwilliam shouted. "She's a good girl! She not a pirate!"

"Not yet, but we all know she will be. It's in her blood. She has to die." The Admiral said, walking pass Fitzwilliam, but stopping next to him. "And you need to remind yourself of where your place is."

* * *

That night...

Christine smiled as she saw a lantern approaching the brig. "Hi Fitzy!"

"Hello Christine." Fitzwilliam said. "Now I need you to be quiet, ok?" Christine nodded. Then Fitzwilliam took something out of his jacket pocket. "I could get killed for this."

"For what?" Christine asked in a whisper.

"For getting you out." Fitzwilliam said, turning the key in the lock and opening the door. "Now follow me."

"Shouldn't there be someone on deck as lookout?"

"It's a volunteer job. I volunteered." Fitzwilliam said, grabbing her hand. As quietly as possible, they snuck up to the deck, where Fitzwilliam had a long boat ready. "Now, up we go." He picked her up...

And then they heard what sounded like a million muskets cock.

"Commodore Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, you're under arrest for conspiring to set free a-"

"A child who would otherwise be hanged for piracy?" Fitzwilliam offered, setting Christine down on the deck. "I will not just stand and watch as an innocent child is sacrificed for"

"Enough." The Admiral shouted, before turning to the officers near him. "Arrest them." He then gave Fitzwilliam a cold look. "Lucky for you, we're only a week away from Port Royal."

* * *

**I'll update soon**


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, in Port Royal at sunset...

It had been years since the citizens of Port Royal had seen a hanging. Ever since Lord Beckett lead a mass hanging almost eight years ago, the new governor had tried to find any other type of punishment. The only thing that stopped him this time was the fact that one of the poisoners was a Sparrow.

It wasn't until the two prisoners got up to the gallows that the citizens realized the age of that Sparrow...

Christine looked out at the stunned people. She was trembling in fear, and looked up at Fitzwilliam. He looked down at her, smiling sadly as the few charges were read.

Before those few charges were read, however, the crowd started rioting. The citizens started attacking the soldiers, and each other. Christine looked at the people, then back at Fitzwilliam. "Is this normal?"

Fitzwilliam shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this before." He said. He could tell that this was very dangerous, but had no idea what to do.

"Fitzwilliam, get over here!" A woman's voice behind him said, tugging at his shirt collar. Fitzwilliam then felt the ropes around his wrists go loose. He looked down and saw Christine grab his hand, dropping a bayonet.

* * *

That night...

"Thank you." Christine said to the woman.

"Yer welcome Christine." She said, glancing over her shoulder. "Fitzwilliam, you should recognize me."

"How?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about all of our little adventures on the Barnacle."

"Arabella Smith? I never thought I'd find you here."

"You thought I'd still be out at sea?" She asked, as they approached a small house. Arabella opened the door of the house. "Come in."

Christine ran in. "Wow!" She said, looking around excitedly. "Wow! Wow! Wow!" She ran around the house, looking into each and every room.

"So, Christine Sparrow?" Arabella asked Fitzwilliam. "Is there another Sparrow family I don't know about?"

"No. She's Jack's daughter." Fitzwilliam said.

"I heard he was killed by another pirate." Arabella said, sighing. "Teague's not going to like that."

"You know Teague?"

"Know him? I sold the Fleur to him after me Mum died. He was very interested in her, the Fleur. He paid me enough for me to live like this for the rest of my life. It's ironic, that Port Royal would become my new home." Arabella said. "Actually, he's been stopping by once a month, after the hangings. He's a good man, making sure that nothing like Beckett ever returns. I doubt he'll be too happy when-"

That's when the cannon fire started.

"Arabella! He's here now?" Fitzwilliam shouted over the next round. Then a thought came to him. "Two ships?"

"Huh? He's never sailed two ships before." Arabella said, noticing Christine run by. "Christine, where do ye think yer going?"

"It's the Pearl!" Christine shouted, running out the door. "It's Da!"

"No!" Fitzwilliam and Arabella shouted, chasing her.

Christine ran as fast as she could towards the docks. It only took her a few minutes to get there. She was almost to the docks when someone picked her up, startling her. She then looked at the man, and smiled. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Hello Christine." Mr. Gibbs said, noticing Fitzwilliam and Arabella. "What's he doing-"

Christine looked over to Fitzwilliam and Arabella. "Come on!"

"Oh, right! Let's get you up to your cabin." He said, placing Christine in a long boat. Then he started mumbling to himself. "Jack's finally lost it."

"Jack?" Fitzwilliam asked, shocked. "He's alive?"

"Oh believe me, he's alive."

"I heard he was killed. Poisoned."

"Well, he was drugged. But that was just something to get him to sleep. That man needs a vacation." Mr. Gibbs said. "And I need to retire."

On the deck of the Black Pearl...

As soon as Christine was on deck, the crew started to get ready to go back out to sea. She ran straight into her cabin. Jack smiled. "Welcome back." He said, hugging her. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and dressed."

"I am dressed."

Jack held up a dark red dress. "I want you to wear this."

"Why?"

Jack kneeled down in front of Christine with a wet rag to wash her face. "Your grand da's on the other ship, and I want him see meet a little lady."

Christine sighed at the softness of the rag. "I'm glad to be home."

"Home?" Jack asked.

Christine nodded. "The Black Pearl's my home, right?"

Jack stopped to look at her for a moment, before hugging her. "Aye, this is our home."

* * *

**I'll update soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

'_Of course I'd find him now.'_ Teague thought to himself, standing on the deck of the Black Pearl. _'I only spent the last six years looking for him.'_ He then looked at the doors to the Captain's Cabin, sighing. _'The Boy seemed to be very nervous earlier when he said that he wanted talk. I wonder what brought that up?'_

Just then, the doors flew open, and Christine ran out. She was wearing the dark red dress, and had a matching ribbon in her hair. She looked around, before noticing the new face. She ran up to him, smiling. "Hi! I'm Christine Sparrow!"

"Oi! Christine!" Jack shouted, walking out of the cabin, holding her boots. "I get that you're excited, but atleast put on your boots."

Christine looked over her shoulder at Jack, giving him a pouty face. "But Da! That takes up time that shouldn't be wasted."

"Two seconds."

"That still shouldn't be wasted."

Teague looked at Christine, then smirked at Jack. "Now you know what I had to go through."

"Was I like that?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Teague and Mr. Gibbs both said flatly. "Exactly."

"Well, Christine, that's your Grand Da." Jack said, pointing at Teague.

Christine looked at Teague for a long time, as if she were studying him. "Have we met?"

"What?" Teague said.

"I think I've seen you before."

"Must've been on a 'Wanted' poster." Jack said. "Christine, why don't you go find Jack now? I thought I saw him in the galley." Christine nodded, before running below deck. Jack then turned toward Teague, glaring at him. "Explain to me why you tried to hide my only child from me."

"Jackie, it's not something that can be explained." Teague said. "It's one of those things that you wont understand until you experience it."

"What is there to experience that you didn't want me to experience?"

"It's complicated."

Jack was so frustrated that he was tempted to pull his own hair out. "What is it?"

"Something that you need to experience to actually get what it is." Teague said, smirking as Jack's face started to turn red.

"Da, will you tell me what it is that you seemed so intent on keeping me from experiencing?" Jack asked, through clenched teeth.

"Fine, I'll try to explain to you." Teague said, sighing. "You see, girls born into the Sparrow family are...well...harder to raise. They're-"

Just then, they heard a shriek.

* * *

In the Galley...

Jack and Teague got to the door at the same time as Barbossa. The three men stepped in and found Christine with tears running down her cheeks, holding one of her fingers. "Jack bit me." She explained.

Barbossa looked over at Jack, who was completely still, then at Teague, who was watching Jack, before sighing. _'Here goes whatever dignity I have left.'_ He thought, kneeling down in front of Christine. "Let me see your finger."

Jack had never felt like this before. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He could tell that he was breathing deeper, like he was preparing for a fight. He knew that there was going to be no fights, but he couldn't help it.

When Christine uncovered her finger to show Barbossa, Jack's mind went completely blank, with only two words left._ 'Blood...Immortality.'_ Kept repeating in his head. _'Blood...Immortality...Blood...Immortality...Blood...'_

Barbossa looked at Christine's hand, then glanced up at her, noticing that she was staring at Jack. 'She's probably scared still.' He thought, before noticing that she looked more scared than before. He looked over his shoulder at Jack. Jack looked very different, almost insane. "Sparrow?"

"Blood." Jack mumbled. "Immortality."

"Barbossa, get her out of here!" Teague shouted, frantically searching through his jacket pockets. "Now!"

* * *

**You weren't expecting a normal 'Jack-meets-child-and-lives-happily-ever-after' story from me, did you? There's a reason I have one of the genres for this story as supernatual. **

**Sorry, but I enjoy writing twisted stories. They're the most fun!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Barbossa could feel Christine's hand trembling as he lead her back to the Captain's Cabin. Once in the cabin, he pulled a green apple out of his jacket and handed it to her, before grabbing an old rag, a bottle of rum, and a small piece of bandage. He folded the rag, and hold it over the opened rum bottle as he flipped it. "Now, this is going to hurt, but it's good for you."

"If it's going to hurt, how's it good for me?" Christine asked.

"It'll keep you from getting sick." Barbossa explained, before lightly patting her cut with the rum-soaked rag. Christine's eyes started to water, but then she decided that the apple would be a good distraction. When Barbossa was done, he wrapped her finger in the bandage. "Was the apple good?"

Christine nodded happily. "Yes, thank you!" She said. "Do you think a chocolate covered apple would be good too?"

Barbossa couldn't help but to smile. "You know, your Mum loved chocolate covered apples."

"You knew my Mum?" Christine asked, shocked.

"Your Mum was my little sister, which would make me your Uncle."

"What was she like?" Christine asked. "What did she look like? Do I look like her at all? What color were her eyes? Was her hair the same color as your's? Was her hair-"

"Slow down." Barbossa said. "She had pale skin, blue eyes, curly auburn hair, the same exact curls as yours. She was a sweet girl, if not a little crazy at times-"

"Oh, like you?" Christine asked.

"Yes, like me." Barbossa said, before realizing what he was agreeing to. "I mean-"

"Wait, if you're my uncle, do I call you 'Uncle'?" Christine asked, making a confused face.

'Now that looks exactly like Rebecca.' Barbossa thought. "If you must, call me 'Uncle Barbossa'.

"Ok, Uncle Barbossa!" Christine said smirking.

* * *

In the Galley...

Jack woke up on the floor, with no idea how he ended up there. Though he figured that it had something to do with the dart sticking out of his neck. He pulled it out and sat up. "What happened?"

"It happened." Teague said.

"We're back to talking about this 'it' thing again?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"What do you remember?" Teague asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "Standing next to you, feeling like I was going to explode."

"And then?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing." He then looked around, scared. "Where's Christine?"

"She's safe with Barbossa." Teague said. "You see, the girls born into the Sparrow family are cursed. There's some kind of sense in a Sparrow man that is awakened by the Sparrow girl's blood. It can be very dangerous."

"What sense?"

"A dangerous one."

"So we're cursed?"

"You see, I never told you the whole story of the first Sparrows for a reason. I always figured that you were too young when you'd ask, and when you were old enough, I figured that you'd probably never need to know." Teague explained. "The first Sparrows were rejected from the rest of society for a reason. She was the daughter of a goddess, and he was a mortal. She made him immortal by letting him drink her blood."

"So, where are they?"

"Killed. By Calypso herself. Only the gods can kill an immortal like them. But not before their son was born." Teague said, before sighing. "The most dangerous thing to a Sparrow girl is the men in her family. Which is why I tried to keep Christine from you. Actually, I only meant to hide her until her eighteenth birthday, when her blood wouldn't be as tempting as it is now."

"How did you-"

"Your cousin Valerie. Unlike you, I had to live with her. It was very tough, especially at a certain time of the month, but I got used to it."

Jack then looked up at Teague, very confused. "Wait, why was every so relieved when she died in that ship wreck in that storm?"

"The Sparrow girl's usually don't live past their eighteenth birthday. Valerie was almost twenty." Teague said. "Jackie, now do you get what I meant earlier about needing to experience it?"

Jack nodded. He was still very confused, but it didn't matter to him. Not as much as someone else. "Is it safe for me to see Christine now?"

Teague nodded. "She's probably very scared and confused right now, so be careful. Worst come to worst, a little rum can go a long way."

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin...

Jack was expecting, and was planning on, seeing a confused and distraught little girl, crying her eyes out when he came into the sleeping quarters of the Captain's Cabin. Instead, he found Christine sitting at the end of the bed, with her arms and legs crossed, her right foot twitching in the air, and an angry look on her face. Jack had no idea what to do. "Christine?"

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Christine, you know where I was. I was below deck with your-"

"No! Where were you when I was born?" Christine demanded. "Where have you been for the past six years? Why weren't you there when I was born? Tell me!"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't expecting to have this talk until she was older. "Well, it's a long story."

"And? We've got time."

"It's complicated."

"And you can explain the complicated parts to me." Christine said, annoyed. "Why are you trying to not tell me? I think I deserve to know!" She then thought of something. "Did you even like-"

"I wasn't there cause I wasn't planning on having kids!" Jack said, annoyed. "I only slept with your Mum to get back at your uncle for stealing the Pearl! I never liked your Mum. To me, that wench was only the means to get-"

Christine got up, walked over to Jack, and stomped her foot on his before heading toward the door and opening it. "Damn you to the depths of Davy Jones locker, Bastard." She mumbled, before slamming the door.

* * *

On deck...

Teague, after 'borrowing' a bottle of rum, went up on deck, and found Christine looking out at the ocean. He walked over to her side. "There's much more to see when the sun's-"

"I hate him." Christine mumbled. "I wish he never found me."

Teague looked down at Christine, noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks, before looking back at the dark water. "You shouldn't say that about your Da."

"But he deserves it."

"After everything's he's done for you?"

"He deserves that and much more." Christine insisted, before looking up at Teague. "He doesn't even want me. He'll probably drop me off the next-"

Teague sighed. "Christine, you know your Da loves you." He said, before kneeling down in front of her. "Even if he wasn't too fond of your Mum, he still wants to have you around."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he didn't want you around, he wouldn't have you around now." Teague said, as Christine's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Christine, what's wrong?"

"I said something very mean to Da."

"Which was?"

Christine looked down at the deck. "I said 'Damn you to the depths of Davy Jones Locker, Bastard'."

"And who taught you this?"

"Uncle Barbossa."

* * *

**It gets better...I'll probably explain why Fitzy's in the story soon (besides the fact that, even though I like Jack, I like his enemies too)**

**Barbossa's doing a great job with Christine's vocabulary...teaching such great words *rolls eyes* **

**I'll update soon**


	11. Chapter 11

Early the next day in the galley of the Misty Lady...

Jack had found a note on, of all places, his forehead when he woke up, telling him to go to the galley of the Misty Lady. So, curious as to why, he followed the note's instruction. Pretty soon, he heard some voices.

"Do you think Da will like these?" Christine asked.

"I don't know." Teague said. "I wish you'd tell me what your secret ingredient was."

"But Grand Da, then it wouldn't be a secret!"

Jack smirked, already knowing what was going on by the sweet smell that now filled the air. Sure enough, as he walked in, Christine was just finished icing a cookie. "Hello Sweetheart."

Christine looked up and smiled at Jack. "Morning Da!" She said, before holding up a plate of cookies. "Here, I baked these for you!"

Jack took the plate. "Thank you."

Christine smiled, but then her smile fell as she looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry about last night."

Jack couldn't help but to smile. "It's ok Christie."

Christine looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "Well, c'mon, try a cookie!"

Jack quickly picked one up and took a bite. Teague couldn't help but to smirk as Jack shivered. "Christine, why don't you go over to the Pearl and share those with your Uncle Barbossa?"

Christine nodded. "Can I share them with Fitzy too?"

Jack, swallowed the cookie. "Fitzy?"

"Yes. I think he said his name was Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the third. He's one of my friends."

Teague saw anger flash across Jack's face, and decided to change the subject. He picked up a cookie and bit into it. He could see way Jack had shivered. He couldn't taste anything but sugar, and a slight hint of something else. "What was your secret ingredient?"

"Rum." Christine said, before turning to Jack. "Da, remember what I said to you yesterday?"

"How could I forget my six year old saying something like that to me? Why?"

"What does it mean?"

* * *

Below deck a few minutes later...

Christine was holding a small bag of cookies that Jack had iced himself. She did like these cookies better than the ones she iced, though for her it wasn't that much better. With a big smile on her face, she skipped around the corner...

...and straight into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" A boy said, quickly getting up before offering Christine a hand. "Here, let me help."

Christine looked up at the boy in shock. He didn't look to be that old. Actually, he looked to be about her own age, maybe a little older. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, a light brown vest, dark brown trousers, a blue sash, brown boots, and a small tri corn hat. "Who are you?" Christine asked, taking his hand.

"William Turner, though everybody just calls me Willy." He said, smiling as he helped her up.

"I'm Christine Sparrow." Christine said. "What are you doing on my Grand Da's ship?"

"My Mom is a friend of Captain Teague's. She asked him to take me with him. Saying something about wanting him to introduce me to the 'family business', whatever that means." Willy said, before smiling. "Though, thanks to Captain Teague, I met my Grandma."

"Your grandma?"

"Arabella Turner."

"She's your Grandma?"

Willy nodded, before rolling his eyes. "She wont leave me alone! She's always saying stuff like 'don't sit like that' or 'no rolling your eyes' or-"

"'No talking with your mouth full'?" Christine added. "My Da's the same."

"I'd better get going." Willy said. "I'm supposed to be studying spelling." He then started to go around Christine.

"Wait!" Christine said, before placing the bag of cookies in Willy's hands. "It was nice meeting you!" She then ran away with a huge smile on her face...

* * *

**I was starting to feel bad for Christine (a six year old surrounded by grown rum soaked pirates...) I had to give her a friend**

**Why Willy Turner? Just for fun!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Later, in the Captain's Cabin of the Black Pearl...

"Jack, I can assure you that the rope isn't necessary." Fitzwilliam said, gesturing the best he could to his bound hands.

"No, it is. Makes me feel so good to see you like that." Jack said, before walking around him. "You're a commodore?"

"Was. I was a commodore until I met your daughter." Fitzwilliam said. "She's a cute little thing."

"You'd better not be looking at her in that way." Jack said, an angry look suddenly appearing on his face as he cocked his pistol. "She's my only child and I do not plan on making any decisions on her future just yet."

Fitzwilliam's face then went red. "I didn't mean that!"

"And you!" Jack said, whipping around to Barbossa, who was looking at the charts on the table. "No cursing around Christine!"

"What are you talking about?" Barbossa asked, confused.

"My six year old told Teague that she learned 'Damn you to the depths of Davy Jones Locker, Bastard', from you."

"Oh." Barbossa said, remembering when he said that infront of Christine...

* * *

About a week after they found Christine...

"Barbossa, where are we going?" Christine asked, following him.

"I'm going to the Rum Locker. By myself. Alone. Without you." Barbossa said, annoyed. "Go back to the cabin."

Christine then grabbed onto Barbossa's jacket, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "But I don't wanna be alone."

'Damn it. Now I can't say no.' Barbossa thought, looking down at Christine. "Fine, you can-"

Christine released Barbossa's jacket and backed up just as someone ran into him. Someone with an old bucket. Pintel looked down at the now empty bucket, then up at Barbossa, who's face was bright red. "Sorry Ca-"

"Damn you to the depths of Davy Jones Locker, Bastard!" Barbossa shouted, grabbing the bucket and hitting Pintel with it...

* * *

_'Huh? I forgot she was there.'_ Barbossa thought to himself, before looking at Fitzwilliam. "So, who's he?"

"I'm Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III." Fitzwilliam said.

"Just call him Fitzy." Jack said. "Everybody else does."

Barbossa looked at Fitzwilliam's hands. "And why is our perfectly good rope being wasted?"

Fitzwilliam rolled his eyes. "He has a grudge against me for spying on him to get to Teague when he was a teenager."

"That's it?" Barbossa asked Jack. "I'm almost surprised you haven't tried to do that to me."

"What did you do?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"What did he do?" Jack asked. "He stole my ship several times, mutinied against me, marooned me twice, left me in Tortuga once-"

"I stabbed you once." Barbossa said. "And if you weren't my niece's father, I'd stab you again."

Fitzwilliam looked at the Charts. "Do they normally do that?"

Jack and Barbossa turned around, and saw the rings of the charts turning. They were just spinning. Faster and faster, all going in different directions. "This is actually kinda making me sick." Jack mumbled.

Suddenly, the rings just stopped, and there were two new words. Blood and immortality. "Wha?" Jack said, looking at the rings in shock. "I've never seen those words before."

"Neither have I." Barbossa said.

"And you practically slept with these charts for months."

"Then you don't know?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"What?" Jack asked, turning to Fitzwilliam. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**My original plan was to reveal what Fitzwilliam's up to in this chapter...but I decided that it can wait...**


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks later...

"Good. Spell apple." Jack said, standing at the helm while Christine sat on a nearby. She was wearing a white shirt, gold vest, red sash, a pair of dark blue trousers, and a pair of brown boots with her hair tied in the gold ribbon.

"A-P-P-L-E. Apple." Christine said, with her legs swinging over the side of the barrel.

"Good. Spell ship."

"S-H-I-P. Ship."

"Good." Jack said, noticing Teague walk over. "Hey."

Christine smiled at Teague. "Hi Grand Da!"

"Hello Christie." Teague said. "Jackie, what are you doing?"

"Spelling test." Jack said. "So far, she's doing good."

"Really?" Teague asked. "Spell cookie."

Christine smiled. "C-O-O-K-I-E. Cookie."

"Very good." Teague said, before handing her a small bag of cookies.

Christine looked in the bag. "You baked some more?"

Teague shook his head "Your friend asked me to give you those. He also told me to tell you that he liked the cookies you gave him."

"He?" Jack asked.

"Jackie, don't worry. He's only seven."

Jack let out a sigh of relief, catching Christine's attention. "Why are you worried about boys?"

"Cause I'm your Da." Jack said. "It's my job to worry."

"Then, if your job is to worry about me, why are you steering the Pearl?"

"I can have more than one job." Jack said, before turning to Teague. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost." Teague said. "Should be there by dawn."

"Almost where?" Christine asked.

Jack smirked. "It's a surprise."

* * *

In a small inn on the outskirts of Tortuga at Dawn...

The tavern and inn wasn't that big, though with only one person running it, it was big enough. Mama Barbie had seen better nights. True, she's seen worse, but that was in the Faithful Bride, the rival tavern and inn. Mama Barbie wasn't very young anymore, with white streaks in her auburn hair. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with an old apron on top. Currently, she was clearing off the tables.

Jack smirked. "'Ello Mama Barbie."

"Jack! It's been years since you last came!" Mama Barbie said, not even looking up. "I'm guessin' by your return that you've found Hector! You gotta drag him over here sometime."

"I will tomorrow." Jack said

"Well, you know where the rum is. You go get yerself a bottle and sit down while I finish up."

"That's actually easier said than done right now."

"What do you-" Mama Barbie started, turning around to face him. "Well, bless my eyes! That can't really be Christine, can it?"

Jack smiled in embarrassment. Christine was sound asleep on his back, holding on to what's left of the collar of his shirt. "Yeah, it's Christine. She fell asleep on the way here."

Mama Barbie walked over to get a closer look at Christine. "She's adorable!"

'_When she's sleeping.'_ Jack thought. "Everybody says that."

Mama Barbie smiled. "Of course they would! A little like that! If I weren't so busy running this inn, I'd raise her myself!" She then leaned closer to Christine. "It's already been almost seven years since I last saw her."

"Almost seven years?"

"Don't you know it's the eighth of August?"

"Bugger."

* * *

**Believe it or not, this was actually the first chapter I thought of when I started, but I couldn't exactly have it as the first chapter of the story...**

**So, it was about midnight on a school night and I was still wide awake. I was reading _Dracula_. (really good book, by the way. Still not done yet...) So, I decided that it'd be a good idea to listen to some music. I turned on my MP3 player, and the song "Mama Kin" by Aerosmith (I'm an Aerosmith fan. I have three cds on my MP3 player, and right now the only music on my iPOD)came on. I started thinking that there should be a character who'd act like the pirates' mother. **

**That's where Mama Barbie came from...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Da?" Christine said, tugging on Jack's shirt. She was wearing a little white nightgown. "Da?"

"Hmm?" Jack said, half awake. He was wearing nothing but his shirt and trousers. He looked at a clock in the room."Christie, it's two in the morning. What're you doing in here?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why?" Jack asked. That's when he heard the thunder. He couldn't help but to smirk at Christine's scared face as he lifted part of the blanket. "Alright, get in."

"Thank you." Christine said, snuggling up next to Jack. "You smell like paprika."

"Long story." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "So, your Grand Da was teaching you spices?"

Christine nodded. "Oh yeah! Da, is it ok if Grand Da shows me how to use a sword? Like he taught you?"

Jack's smirk fell as hundreds of bad memories of fencing lessons with Teague flooded back into his mind. "I'll teach you when your older."

"But Uncle Barbossa said that you're not very good."

"Really?" Jack said, very interested.

Christine nodded. "Uncle Barbossa said that he could beat you any day."

"Anything else?"

"Grand Da agreed with Uncle Barbossa." Christine said. "Though Grand Da also said that you'd 'give him a run for his money', whatever that means." Then the thunder cause her to flinch.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Is the thunder still that scary?" He asked. He could feel Christine's head move as she nodded. He started stroking her curly hair soothingly. "It's ok, I'll make sure you're safe."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Christine held out her pinky with a serious look on her face. "Pinky promise?"

Jack rolled his eyes, before holding out his pinky. "Fine."

After the pinky promise, Jack spent the rest of the night softly stroking Christine's hair as he stared at the ceiling, thinking...

* * *

"Da! Da, Wake Up!" Christine shouted, shaking Jack's shoulder. He didn't even move. "Oh that's it!" She then took a deep breath and leaned down to his ear. "DA! WAKE UP!"

Jack jumped, nearly having a heart attack. "What? What is it? Kraken?"

"No. Grand Da." Christine said. "He's waiting in the other room."

"Wha? What Other-Oh right." Jack said pulling on his vest. He just remembered renting out two bed rooms at Mama Barbie's inn the night before for Christine and himself, then Christine running into his room because of a thunder storm. "Where's my jacket?"

"I hung it on the chair with your hat." Christine said, pointing over at the chair in front of a vanity stand with a mirror.

Jack couldn't help but to smirk as Christine quickly brushed her hair. "Is there something I should know about?"

Christine smiled back. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Christine nodded.

"Your friend's name?"

"Willy."

"Let me guess: Grand Da brought Willy with him?"

In the next room...

"Bloody Hell. Another Turner!?" Jack blurted out, seeing Willy. "Am I cursed to forever be surrounded by the Turners?"

"Jack, aren't you being a little dramatic?" Teague asked, before kneeling down to the kids. "You two go play downstairs. In you need anything, Fitzwilliam's down there."

Jack watched as both kids ran off. "Fitzwilliam?"

"Got him convinced that if he doesn't listen to my commands, I'll feed him to the sharks." Teague said. "So, you said you had a problem?"

"It's Christine's birthday."

"Oh? When?"

"Today." Jack said. "What do I get a seven year old?"

Teague smirked, before pulling something out of his pocket. "Remember this?" He asked, holding the small sparrow shaped box. "It's the music box you used to listen to at night. It's been passed down in the Sparrow family for generations. I think it's about time it got passed down again."

* * *

That night...

Christine looked at the small box in her hands, with confusion written all over her face. "Da?"

Jack smirked, carefully moving Christine onto his lap. "Christie, first you turn this." He hand, guiding her hand. "Then you open it."

Christine's face lit up as 'Hoist the Colors' started. "Wow!" She said, surprised. Then she noticed that Jack was humming along. "Da, you know the song?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Christine protectively. "Yes."

"Can you teach it to me?"

"Maybe someday, when you're older." He said. Then there was a knock at the door of the outer room. "I'll be right back. He kissed Christine's forehead, before answering the door. "Hector, I'm guessing your Mum found you."

"Shut up." Barbossa said, still rubbing his cheek. "I never thought my own Mum would take your side."

"Well I am Captain-"

"Da?" Christine said, walking over. "Oh. Hi Uncle Barbossa! Look at what Da gave me!"

Barbossa kneeled down in front of her. "That's very nice. Now, turn around and close your eyes." He said, reaching into his pocket. "And move your hair." He then tied something around her neck. "Now you can open your eyes."

Christine opened her eyes and ran to the mirror. Around her neck as a dark red choker with a gold charm hanging on it. There was a sparrow engraved in it. "Wow!"

"Good luck getting her to move from that mirror." Barbossa said, smirking. "She seems happy."

Jack nodded, before holding his hand out to Barbossa. "We're going to need to stop fighting if we're going to raise her."

Barbossa sighed, shaking Jack's hand. "I'm staying on the Pearl."

"Starboard Side's all your's." Jack said, before Barbossa started walking away. "Oh and, why red?"

"I figured that it was a Sparrow family thing, all the red."

* * *

Later that night...

Jack woke up to the sound of thunder and went to check on Christine. He couldn't help but to smirk at what he saw.

Christine, sound asleep in her bed, with the music box still playing on the nightstand...

* * *

**I actually rewrote this chapter last night...changed part of the storyline, very slightly (or atleast in my head it's very slight...)**

**As for the music box, I really like music boxes. When I was younger, very year I'd ask santa for a music box (and a venus fly trap...I'll admit, I was a very odd little girl...). Never got either one, so I'm gonna try to buy myself one...**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day...

Jack was talking to Teague when something skipped across the table to Teague, startling Jack. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Watch your mouth!" Teague said, before petting the red lemur on his shoulder. "It's only Maggie."

"Maggie? What happened to that dog with the keys?"

"He keeps running away." Teague said. "He seems to like Mrs. Turner a lot."

"Murderous Wench." Jack mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"She already told me about her killing you. Very impressive. I doubt anyone else would ever think of that. She's quite the pirate, considering the fact that she was Governor Weatherby Swann's only child." Teague said, still petting the lemur.

"Why do I get the odd feeling you got that lemur to replace me?"

"Maybe I did."

Then Mama Barbie walked in. "Teague, what is that on your shoulder?"

"Apparently, my replacement." Jack said.

"Teague! You can't go replacing your only child!" Mama Barbie said, hitting Teague with her broom.

Teague rolled his eyes, swatting away the broom. "It was a joke!" Maggie leapt from Teague's shoulder to the bowl of fruit on the table. Teague picked up the lemur. "Didn't I just feed you half an hour ago?"

Jack rolled his eyes, before looking over to where Christine was playing with Willy, noticing something. He got up and walked over to Willy. "William-"

"It's Willy." He said.

"Whatever. Where's my daughter?"

Willy shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jack asked, panicking.

"We're playing hide-and-seek."

Jack released a sigh of relief. "You could've told me that sooner lad." He said, putting his hands on Willy's shoulders. "Well, when you find her, tell her that I need to talk to her."

"Why should I?"

Jack thought for a moment, before pulling a ring out of his jacket pocket. "If you do, I'll give you this."

"A ring?"

Jack smirked. "A ring that Captain William Turner personally gave me."

"My Dad's ring." Willy said, looking at the ring. "Ok! I'll tell her."

* * *

Two hours later...

Jack was sitting at a table, with a bottle of rum when Arabella sat down infront of him. "Bell? When did you get here?"

"Since you left Port Royal. I was on the Pearl with Fitzwilliam."

"Oh. I didn't see you-"

"Because you were too busy with a certain little girl." Arabella said. "I should be mad at you, making me feel so old."

"How's that?"

"Your only child is younger than my grandson. You think that wouldn't make me feel old?"

"Then I should be mad too." Jack said. "Afterall, if it weren't for me, your son would-"

"Still have a heart in his chest. I know." Arabella said, glaring at Jack. "Oh that reminds me, have you seen Fitzwilliam? He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago."

Teague walked over, with Willy. Both were soaked. "Found him outside."

"Willy?! What were you doing outside in that storm?" Arabella asked.

"I was looking for Christine." Willy said, pouting. "I still haven't found her yet."

Jack heard thunder and stood up, pulling on his jacket. "I'm going to go look for her. If she comes back, tell her to wait in her room." He then ran out into the storm...

* * *

**Since I rewrote chapter 14, I also had to edit chapter 15...all I really did was cut a little out of this chapter...**

**So, the other day I was at Hallmark and I found the cutest toy ever!!! It was a little stuffed lemur wearing a panda costume. When I first saw it, I was like "It's cute, but I'm 18, I don't need that." Next time I saw it, I was like "It's so cute, but I don't need it." The next time around, I was like "It's sooo cute! It's the last one so I must get it!!!" After carrying it around a while, I was like "No, I don't need this today." and I hid it. On my way out of the store, I ended up picking it back up and buying it...**

**That toy lemur inspired me to have Teague have a pet lemur...**

**I was checking out my reviews (even though I usually never reply, I do appreciate each an every one my stories get!!!) Thanks for all of the reviews!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Fitzy, where are we going?" Christine asked, holding on to Fitzwilliam's hand very tightly. She couldn't help but to flinch at the sound of the thunder, and the flash of the lightning. She was also soaked from the ran and shivering from the cold. Her choker was missing...

"Salty Cove." Fitzwilliam said. "There's someone your Da wanted you to meet."

"Then why doesn't my Da bring me?"

"He's busy, so he asked me to do it for him."

"But I'm cold!" Christine said, pouting and near tears. "And the thunder's scary!"

"Once we're in Salty Cove, you wont have to worry about that." Fitzwilliam said, getting annoyed.

"What's that on your arm?" Christine asked.

'_Damn it! She saw that!'_ Fitzwilliam thought, remembering what he had hidden under the now ripped sleeve of his shirt. A black tattoo of a crab. "A crab."

'Oh." Christine said, nodding her head in understanding. "You must really like crabs a lot. Da took me out last night to try steamed crab legs. They are good, especially with lots of butter!"

Fitzwilliam let out a sigh of relief as Christine rambled on about her birthday...

* * *

Jack was running as fast as he could, checking every place he could think of. He even checked the Faithful Bride, twice. He was so focused on finding Christine that he didn't realize how slippery the ground was until he slipped. There was a smack as his face hit the finally paved road.

"You're never going to find her by just running around like a madman." A voice said.

"He actually is a madman." Another said.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Us."

Jack looked up and saw two more Jacks. He then looked back down at the ground, slamming his fist in frustration. "She's gone. I've lost her."

"You're just not looking hard enough!" The first 'Jack' said. "You'll see!"

"Unless you give up. Then you'll really lose her." The second 'Jack' said.

"You're not helping."

"And you're much help yourself?"

"More than you."

"I don't see you searching for Christine."

"You know we can't!"

"Then don't complain about me not helping!"

"Oh shut up!" Jack shouted, starting to get up. Then he froze. Right there infront of him was Christine's choker. He grabbed it, and just stared at it in his hands...

"He seems to be upset." The second 'Jack' said.

"He's been really moody since we last saw the Turners." The first 'Jack' said, before tasting the rain. "Seems rather salty, don't you think?"

'_Salty?'_ Jack thought, before remembering where he met Fitzwilliam. Salty Cove. He stood up and turned to the other 'Jack's. "Thanks mates!" Then he ran...

"He's still rather charming." The first 'Jack' said.

"Though there are things more charming in Tortuga than him." The second 'Jack' said. "Like Giselle and Scarlett."

Both 'Jack's looked at each other, before running back toward the Faithful Bride...

* * *

As soon as the arrived in Salty Cove, Christine found a nice big rock to sit on. She sat there, kicking her feet in the air as she watched Fitzwilliam walk towards the water. "What are you doing, Fitzy?"

Fitzwilliam gave Christine an awful smile. A smile that made a chill run down Christine's spine and her legs go still. He started laughing. "You really think I actually like you? The only child of the man I've hated since I was part of his wretched crew?"

"I don't understand." Christine said, looking down at her boots to hide the hurt on her face. "I thought you were my friend."

"Like I would even care for a stupid little pirate brat like you." Fitzwilliam said. "If you weren't Sparrow's daughter, I would've let you hang without a second thought. But then I'd break my part of the contract with Her."

"With who?" Christine asked, her voice cracking from her tears.

"Wit me." A voice said. Christine watched in horror as part of the water formed a column, which then transformed into a woman. "I am Calypso."

Fitzwilliam bowed. "Thank you for that storm, your grace." He said. "I would've never have been able to get her away from everybody else without it."

Calypso smiled at Fitzwilliam, touching his arm. "It took you long enough to deliver your payment."

"I tried my best to deliver her as soon as I could."

"Why?" Christine mumbled, about to start crying, before looking up at Fitzwilliam. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?!"

Fitzwilliam smirked. "Don't you know? It's the blood of the girls of the Sparrow girls that hold the life force for the gods. That's why your Da can't be near you when you're bleeding. That's also the only reason I ever cared for you. So that you could be taken to be sacrificed, just like your Great-Aunt, and all of the Sparrow girls before her."

"No!" Christine shouted, throwing a handful of rocks at Fitzwilliam and Calypso before running. It wasn't like there was a lot of rocks, or any big ones, but the shock that gave her the advantage. An advantage she just lost...

Pretty soon, Calypso was infront of Christine, with Fitzwilliam on her other side. "You're comin' wit me now." Calypso said, reaching down to her...

Suddenly, Fitzwilliam saw a white flash of light and a felt something dull hit the back of his head, before everything when black. Christine heard Fitzwilliam fall, and turned around, before a smile appeared on her face. "Daddy!"

'_She called me 'Daddy'! She never calls me 'Daddy'!'_ Jack thought, before shaking his head. He pulled out his sword and trained it on Calypso. "Get away from my daughter."

"Jack Sparrow, I'm afraid I can't do dat." Calypso said, pulling Christine to her, before caressing the little girl's face with one of her fingers. "You see, we god are in need of a fresh supply of Sparrow blood."

Jack did something he never thought he would ever do. Something his parents taught him never to do: he punched a woman. As Calypso recovered from shock, Jack grabbed Christine. "Are you ok?"

Christine nodded, keeping a hand on her neck. "I'm ok."

"Give me the girl!" Calypso shouted, as a sword appeared in her hands.

"I thought you said that the Sword of Cortez belongs to no one." Jack said, looking at the sword.

"I meant that it doesn't belong to any mortal." Calypso said, before charging at Jack and Christine with the sword. Jack held onto Christine and turned around to protect her...

Just then, they were pushed to the side. "You get yourself away from here!" Mama Barbie shouted, holding a small charm infront of herself.

To Jack's amazement, Calypso shrank away from the charm. She then glared at Jack. "You have until her eighteenth birthday! Otherwise the world will be cursed for all of eternity!" She shouted, before she transformed into a crab and quickly ran back into the ocean.

Jack gave Mama Barbie an amazed look."What is that?"

Mama Barbie shook her head, smiling mysteriously, before kneeling down to Christine. "Are you hurt Sweetie?"

"No." Christine said, wiping her eyes with her free hand. "It just feels funny there."

"Let me see." Jack said, gently moving Christine's hand from her neck. His heart sank when he saw the mark. It wasn't a crab, like he was expecting. This was a tiny skeleton and angel holding an hourglass, just like on the charts. Only there was barely more sand at the top than at the bottom...

Jack knew that time was now against him, Christine, and possibly the entire world...


	17. Chapter 17

There was still water dripping from the roof of Mama Barie's inn when they got back. Mama Barbie, being the only one who knew the quickest paths to and from Salty Cove, lead the way. Jack wasn't too far behind, with Christine asleep in his arms...

Teague was the first to see them, since he was waiting outside. "Jack! Where's in-"

Teague watched as Jack walked right past him. "Jackie! I was talking to you!"

"Leave him alone." Mama Barbie said, a little more than annoyed with Teague. She hated how Teague treated Jack sometimes, like he thought of his son as someone he could never be pleased with. She felt bad for Jack when he was younger, and often let him stay in her inn for free. Sure, she'd charge Teague double when he came around, but that is Jack's father, so why not?

"What happened?"

"What makes you think anything happened?"

"He's quiet." Teague said flatly. "The Boy usually never shuts up."

Mama Barbie thought for a moment. _'He seems worried.'_ She thought. _'Good. He should be. Took him over forty years to take any interest in his only child. I should leave him like this for a while.'_ She walked past him. "I'll let Jack explain to you later."

As Jack walked, he only spoke to one person. "Hector, we need to talk."

* * *

In the room...

Barbossa sat down in a chair, shocked. "I knew you Sparrows were bad news, but-"

"I know." Jack said. "Thanks again for that choker. Very useful little thing."

"Mum said she might be able to use it."

"Is she a mystic?" Jack asked, thinking. Then he shook his head. "Off topic."

"What is the topic?" Teague asked, walking in.

"Apparently, if something doesn't happen to Christine by her eighteenth birthday, the whole world's doomed." Barbossa said. "That's as far as he's gotten."

"Jackie, there are some things you should discuss with me sooner." Teague said flatly. "This happens to be one of them."

"Sorry. Anyways." Jack said, getting up. "Oh, that actually reminds me, what happened to my Aunt?"

"What do you mean what happened to your aunt? She was stabbed by-"

"I mean your sister." Jack said. "Christine said that whatever happened to your sister is going to happen to her."

Teague sat down suddenly with a shocked look on his face. "No...it couldn't...they wouldn't have...could they..."

"What?" Jack and Barbossa both shouted at Teague.

Teague sighed. "I guess it's about time I told you Jackie."

* * *

Years ago, in Florida...

"Teague! Tina! You two better not wonder off too far now!" Their mother shouted.

"Yes Mum!" Both kids shouted in unison. They were both only eight years old, and they did everything together. They even wore similar clothes. Teague was wearing a white shirt, brown vest, dark brown trousers, a brown sash, and brown boots. Tina was wearing the same, only with a skirt instead of trousers.

They always seemed to be thinking the same thing at all times, and they did everything at the same time. They both picked up some pebbles and, with nothing but a glance and a nod, both started walking to either side of the family's encampment. When he got to his spot, Teague sat there, waiting for a flash of light, which was the signal from Tina.

That signal never came...

The next day, Teague woke up early and, with his father's knife in one and his mother's pistol in his sash, went into the jungle. He frantically searched every where for his twin sister, who he thought of as his other half. 'No, not Tina.' He thought, with tears welling up in his eyes. 'Not Tina. Anybody but Tina.'

Just then, he heard drums. Teague followed the sound of the drums to a strange type of encampment. It was full of natives, all dressed in animal skins and bright colored paints. With one exception.

"Tina!" Teague whispered as he watched his sister being lead to the center of a huge crowd. He watched in horror as his sister's arms and legs were tied to wooden pillars on either side of her. She was frantically fighting against the men, but she was still only a little girl.

And then Teague saw another man approaching Tina, with a bow and arrow in his hands and three more arrows in a sling on his back. Teague didn't understand anything until the first arrow was fired into Tina's right chest.

Teague would've ran to try to save his twin, but someone caught him and held him back. "Teague, calm down." His father ordered, holding his son back.

"But they're gonna kill her!" Teague said, with tears running down his face.

"We have to let them do this." Teague's father said, with tears in his own eyes. "It's for your own good."

Teague looked back at Tina as the last arrow was fired, straight into her heart, and couldn't help but to flinch. Then the man walked up closer to Tina with a knife and, in a single quick swipe, slashed her waist. There was a sudden flash of light and, in Tina's place, was a large fountain, with water that sparkled like diamonds...

* * *

"She was sacrificed to the gods." Teague said. "In exchange, those native got water from the Fountain of Youth, so they could repeat the ceremony for all of eternity."

There was a sudden moment of silence, then...

"So, now we all know how much danger Christine's now in. We should figure out what to do if something should happen to us."

Teague rolled his eyes. "Send her over to the Misty Lady, and I'll take her to Shipwreck Cove."

"Da, what if something happens to you too?"

Teague smirked. "Jackie, remember the Turner boy?"

"Yeah." Jack said, clearly not following.

Barbossa understood. "We send her over with Turner's son. That way, they'll at least be able to get to a ship."

"No. I will not have my daughter on the Dutchman!" Jack said, slamming his hands on the table.

"You'd rather have her die out at sea?" Teague asked coldly, making Jack visibly stiffen. "We know Captain Turner wouldn't do anything to harm any child, so-"

"How do you know?" Jack asked. "He could be the creepy kind that-"

"That Whelp?" Teague asked. "If he's anything like I remember Bootstrap, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"He's nearly killed me a few times."

"I bet you deserved it most of those times." Teague said, with a huge smirk on his face. "We can trust Captain Turner to bring the kids to the other Captain Turner, and she'll take care of them."

"Just like she took care of me?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.

"You deserved it that time." Teague said flatly.

"Who deserves to be chained to a sinking ship?"

"The Captain who leaves his ship and crew to save his own stupid self."

"Better than the father that spends most of his only child's life out at sea!"

"At least I knew you existed!"

"I didn't know about Christine because you hid her from me!"

Barbossa carefully slipped out of the room as Jack and Teague's argument started heating up...

* * *

That night...

Jack was lying on his bed, with a cold rum bottle on his forehead, when he heard the door open. "Sleep well Christie?" He asked, before turning to look at her.

Christine stood there with tears running down her face as she shook her head. "I had a bad dream."

"Thunder?"

Christine shook her head again. "That big, mean, scary lady." She said, trembling. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure." Jack said, lifting the blanket.

Christine snuggled in next to Jack. "Da, what happened to your head?"

"Your Grand Da hit me in the head with a rum bottle."

"Are you ok?"

Yeah, I'm ok."

Christine thought for a moment. "Da, you said we're going back out to the Pearl tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, can you sleep with me in the cabin?" Christine asked, lightly blushing. "Like we are now? Please?"

'_Damn, how can I say no?'_ Jack thought, looking down at Christine's face. "Fine."

Christine smiled, hugging Jack. "I love you."

'_Yeah. You love me now cause you're getting everything you want. In a few years, you'll want nothing to do with me.'_ Jack thought, smirking. "Love you too, Kid."

* * *

**The part with sacrifice was actually something I heard about while watching either Discovery Channel or History Channel. They were talking about the different ways people were scarificed through history (according to the show, the Native Americans up in the plains performed that ceremony to teenage girls as an offering to their goddess of harvest, and they might've learned that from the Maya)...and I was like "Huh...that's interesting. I should find some way to use that in one of my fanfics..." Yeah...I was a very strange little girl before...I'm a very strange woman now...not much has changed...still want that Venus Fly Trap...**

**Believe it or not, this was supposed to be a serious story...remember: if you're trying to write a serious story, don't get sugar high before writting every chapter...**

**Right now, the laptop I use for uploading the chapters has some kind of virus...and now that the roads are cleared, I have been forced to leave my nice warm house to go to school...I might be a little slow on updating my fanfics...sorry...**


	18. Chapter 18

"Huh?" Fitzwilliam said, waking up in Salty Cove. "Where am I? How did I-" He then looked himself over, patting his chest. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" He then looked around again. "Where am I?"

"So I was right." Arabella said, walking out into the light. "There was something wrong with you."

"Arabella Smith?"

"Turner now." Arabella said. "You were possessed by Calypso."

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I had been watching you since we left Port Royal and you never even noticed that you were missing something."

"What?" Fitzwilliam said, patting himself down again. Then realization hit him when he reached his pocket. "My sister's watch! Where'd it go?" He mumbled, looking around.

Arabella smiled, tossing the pocket watch to Fitzwilliam, who practically dove for it. "You're going to have a lot of explaining to do. Jack seems ready to kill you."

Fitzwilliam looked up from his beloved watch at her. "What did I do?"

"You nearly gave Jack's only child to Calypso."

"Jack has a child?"

"Adorable little girl." Arabella said. "They really do spoil her."

"They?"

"Well, there's Jack, who's obviously her father. Then there's Captain Barbossa, who's Christine's uncle, and Captain Teague."

"And now I have three of the world's most legendary pirates angry at me."

"Yeah, pretty much." Arabella said. "Plus their crews."

"Oh lord help me."

* * *

"Oi! Christine! Hold still!" Jack said, trying to brush Christine's curly hair.

"But Da! I'm just too excited!" Christine said, still bouncing around in the chair. "I missed the Pearl! And Jack the Monkey. And Mr. Gibbs! Oh, and Mr. Cotton's Parrot!"

'_Funny how she doesn't seem to miss Mr. Cotton himself.'_ Jack thought, smirking. "We'll get there sooner if you let me brush your hair."

"But you brushed my hair last night! Twice!"

"Hey, you were the one who woke me up in the middle of the night to do that!" Jack said, yawning.

"Which means that you don't need to brush my hair now!"

"I bet you wish that were true. Remember you slept after I brushed your hair." Jack said, before realizing something. "You need a hair cut. Your hair's getting too long."

"And? You have long hair."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm an adult." Jack said, grabbing a ribbon from the table and tying it in Christine's hair. "There, I'm done. Now you go eat that apple on the table while I finish packing."

Christine nodded, hopping down from the chair. Then there was a sudden knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She said, running over to the door and opening it.

Fitzwilliam smiled. "Is Jack-"

Christine slammed the door shut, before walking back over to the table to eat her apple. Jack walked over. "Who was that?"

"No body." Christine said bitterly.

'_Never knew I child could be that bitter.'_ Jack thought, walking over to the door and opening it.

Fitzwilliam was still standing there. "Jack, I can explain-"

Jack slammed the door shut. Fitzwilliam just stood there, shocked. _'Now what?'_

* * *

In the captain's cabin of the Misty Lady...

"So that's what happened." Teague said, nodding his head. "Thought there was something odd about Fitzwilliam."

Arabella gave him a confused look. "You knew?"

Teague rolled his eyes. "Of course there was something wrong with him! What man goes to Tortuga and doesn't check out the women?"

Arabella thought for a moment. "Good point."

"Exactly. I just never expected it to be Calypso." Teague said, deep in thought. "I thought she'd at least pick another woman. A good looking one with the soft-" He brushed his hair with his hand "-and the pretty-" He gestured toward his face. "-and of course the most important bit-" He moved his hands in the air to indicate a woman's body.

"Seriously!" Arabella said, as she shook her head. "You and your son are disgusting!"

Teague shrugged in agreement. "So, Arabella, you have no objections to your grandson moving to the Pearl?"

"None." Arabella said. "It'd be good for both Christine and Willy to have someone their own age around."

"And you have no problems with staying on the Misty Lady?"

"To be honest, I don't entirely trust your son to keep his hands to himself with a grown woman around."

"Neither do I." Teague said, glancing down at her body. "Neither do I."

* * *

**While writing the last chapter, I was like "Damn...they just left Fitzy alone in that cold, dark, wet cave..."**

**I figured that Jack had to have learned his womanizer ways from somewhere...**


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't want him." Jack said, pointing at Fitzwilliam. "You keep him."

"Jackie, he did sign your papers to join your crew." Teague said, smirking. "You have no choice."

"Da, surely you could just-"

"Actually I can't." Teague said, before walking over to his desk, where the Pirata Codex was. Teague quickly flipped to the right page. "According to the code 'Once a man is signed onto a captain's crew, he must stay on that crew until the death of either party.' So you see, I can't do anything."

"Da, can't we make an exception?"

"No." Teague said. "Look Jackie, I don't care what you do to that Aristobrat, just get him off my ship."

Jack smirked. "Fine, I'll take him."

"Jackie, I'd rather you not kill him."

"I have a better idea."

* * *

The next day...

"Jack, you can't be serious!" Fitzwilliam said, gesturing toward the bottles sitting on the table. The whole crew was in the galley with them. "A drinking contest?"

"Oh I am serious." Jack said, sitting across the table from Fitzwilliam. "If I win, you're to be on land and away from my ship as soon as humanly possible."

"And if I win, I stay." Fitzwilliam said, grabbing a bottle.

Jack smirked, grabbing his own bottle. _'This should be easy. After all, how much can one Aristobrat drink?'_

A while later...

'_How much can one Aristobrat drink?'_ Jack thought, staring over at Fitzwilliam, who was perfectly fine, as if he hadn't just finished three rum bottles._ 'I know he's drinking the rum, but how is he not drunk?'_

"Tired?" Fitzwilliam asked, grabbing another bottle. "We can stop now, if you'd like."

"Right after you, Fitzy." Jack said, reaching for another bottle. Before he could grab a bottle, he passed out.

"Fitzwilliam wins?" Mr. Gibbs said, stunned.

Fitzwilliam took a deep breath. "Finally." He mumbled, before getting up and stumbling out the galley...

* * *

That night...

Jack woke up in the bed of the sleeping quarters of the captain's cabin. He looked around for Christine, out of habit, and saw Barbossa, reading a book. "Where's Christine?"

"In the brig." Barbossa said, not even looking up.

"The brig!?" Jack shouted, jumping out of bed. "Why?"

"She started a fight. You know damn well that it's against the Code for members of a crew to fight out at sea."

"And since when did you care?" Jack asked. "Wait, tell me what happened."

"It is a good story." Barbossa said, smirking...

* * *

That afternoon, while Jack was sleeping...

Barbossa was at the helm, watching as Mr. Gibbs showed Christine and Willy some simple knots nearby. Christine caught on pretty quickly, while Willy took a little longer. After a while of Willy asking Mr. Gibbs for help, Christine got annoyed. "Stupid Bastard." She mumbled.

"I'm not the stupid bastard. You are." Willy said, shocking both Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa.

Christine then tackled Willy, punching him. It took both Barbossa and Mr. Gibbs to pull the kids apart, though it was obvious that Willy was the least dangerous. While Mr. Gibbs tended to Willy's bloody nose the best he could, Barbossa did the one thing he could think of doing...

* * *

"You sent a seven year old girl to the brig?" Jack said, before pulling a book out of the bookcase. "I think you should be reading this one."

Barbossa watched as Jack left, then looked down at the book. 'Guide To Raising Children: The Do's And Don't's of Childcare'.

* * *

In the brig...

Jack walked in and found Christine sitting there, with an angry look on her face. "Christie, do you even know what 'bastard' means?"

Christine looked up at Jack, before shaking her head. "Is it an insult?"

"In a way." Jack said, sitting down next to the cell. Depending on how you use it."

Christine thought for a moment. "What does it mean?"

"Some sat it's pretty much a name people give to children who are born to unmarried parents." Jack said, figuring that it would be best to explain now. "Though most use it as an insult."

Christine thought for a moment. "Then I am a bastard?" She asked, with a hurt expression on her face.

Jack was shocked to hear Christine say that. It took him a moment to actually think of what to say. "Christine, don't say that about yourself."

Christine sniffled. "But that what you pretty much said."

Jack sighed, pulling the keys out of his pocket. "That's not what I meant Christie." He said, opening the door. "But you wouldn't like it if someone called you that, now would you?"

Christine thought for a moment. "No."

Jack walked into the cell and kneeled down in front of Christine. "Then why would you call someone else that?"

"I don't know."

"I want you to go say sorry to Willy tomorrow. But first-"

Of course, that would be when Teague would come down. He looked around, before giving Jack an annoyed look. "Jackie, I think your ship has bit of a leak."

"You should've seen it before." Jack said, looking around. "I almost had that hole all patched up."

"Why'd you stop?"

"That's when I got the black spot." Jack said, before realizing something. He looked at Christine's wet clothes. "Oi! Come on, let's get you changed."

"Actually, I want to talk to her for a moment." Teague said, offering Christine his hand.

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

"No. Not this one. This one? No, not it." Teague mumbled, looking through the pile of boxes that filled a small closet. Christine couldn't help but to smirk.

"Can I help?" Christine asked, standing on her tip toes to look over his shoulder.

"No." Teague said. "Go play with Maggie."

Christine looked at the lemur on the desk. "What is that?"

"A lemur. I named her Maggie."

Christine walked over to Maggie. "A lemur?"

"They live in Madagascar." Teague said, before finding the right box and handing it to Christine. "I know this is late, but happy birthday."

Christine opened the box. "Grand Da, what's this?"

Teague smirked, pulling out the folded cloth. "It's a kimono." He said, unfolding it. It was blue with orange koi fish swimming around, making silver ripples. "It's from Asia."

Christine looked up at Teague. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course you can." Teague said, before turning around. "But we're going to have to get a few more things on you first."

* * *

Later...

"Da, Christine has to go to bed at some-"

Jack stopped, stunned at what he saw. Christine was wearing the blue kimono with a green and gold obi tied around her waist Teague was busy fixing her hair. "Da, what happened to my daughter?"

Christine's smile dropped. "Wha?"

"Oi! I didn't mean it like that!"

* * *

**To be honest, I was never planning on posting this fanfic...I was half awake when I uploaded the first chapter...I'm very happy that this fanfic has so many reviews (yeah to me, over 20 is alot, considering the fact that my most reviewed fanfic before this only has like 13 reveiws...) So thanks for reading and I hope you continue reading this as it...**

**I just had to say something since I never really reply to any of the reveiws I get mostly because I usually end up so happy that I got a reveiw that I have no idea what to say...**


	20. Chapter 20

Early the next morning...

"Da?" Christine said as Jack was pulling on his jacket. "What's Asia? And Madagascar?"

Jack smirked, taking off his jacket. Then he walked over to a small closet full of boxes and started peeking into them. "No. Not that one. This one? No. Not it."

Christine couldn't help but to laugh. "Grand Da did the same thing last night."

"Ah! Here it is." Jack said, pulling out a huge chest. He then opened it and pulled out a rolled up map. He unrolled it at the table, before using his finger to trace circles. "That's Asia. Your kimono comes from that island there, called Japan."

"Oh." Christine said. "What's Madagascar?"

"I was about to get to that." Jack said, moving his finger down next to Africa. "That little island right there is Madagascar."

"Where's the Caribbean?"

Jack then couldn't help but to smile, tracing a circle around the Caribbean. "That's the Caribbean."

"What's that?" Christine asked, pointing at the East India Trading Company logo at the bottom right corner of the map.

"Uh..." Jack thought for a moment. "That's the logo for a company your Da used to work for."

"You used to work for someone?"

"Yeah, but I was fired."

"Why?"

"I did the right thing."

Christine gave Jack a confused look. "I don't get it."

"Someday you will."

* * *

On deck...

"Arabella! What are you doing onboard my ship?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"The kids had a fight. So what? It's not like they could do much damage-"

"Willy had a bloody nose."

Jack smiled proudly. "That's my girl."

"Jack, that's not-"

Jack then thought of something. "Why did you send him over here in the first place?"

"I thought that since you're usually such a calm person, your crew would be the same. So Willy would be safer over here." Arabella said. "Apparently, I was wrong." She then looked over at where the kids were playing. "Though I am surprised that they're getting along again."

'_It's amazing what a little bribing can do. Still can't believe Christine thought of that. Bribing him with chocolate.'_ Jack thought. "Kids are very strange."

"Jack, Teague told me to tell you that we're going to be 'visiting' a nearby island for a while for 'supplies'."

Jack nodded. "Tell him that we'll wait it out here."

* * *

That afternoon...

"Having fun Fitzy?" Jack asked, slipping in next to him. "I don't see how watching them play is fun, but then again you aristos have such odd hobbies."

"I guess I should say I'm jealous of you." Fitzwilliam said. "You have the one thing I've always wanted."

"A big beautiful ship?"

"No."

"A magic compass?"

"No."

"Kraken tooth?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." Jack said. "A-"

"All of those years ago, I was just trying to make enough money to support a family of my own." Fitzwilliam said. "I've always wanted a child. A son or daughter. Possibly more. Maybe a son and a daughter."

"You want kids?" Jack asked, shocked. "So pirates are-"

"If you asked me before, I would've said the worst type of man in the world. Now that I've lived with pirates, I can see now that I was wrong." Fitzwilliam said, taking a deep breath. "I never thought I'd ever say anything like that. I also thought I would ever apologize for trying to kill you all those years ago, even though I've been meaning to."

"Da!" Christine shouted at Jack. "Look at the water! Is it supposed to do that?"

Jack ran over to where Christine was pointing. The water was bubbling, like it was boiling. Jack knew exactly was had happening, though he couldn't believe it. "Kids, into the cabin, now!"

"Why?" Christine asked. "What's happening?"

"Just go!" Jack shouted. "Fitzy, watch them!"

"Jack, what in the blazes are you shouting about?" Barbossa shouted, walking over. "What could possibly be so-"

Just then, several tentacles rose into the air, before slamming onto the deck...

* * *

**Kalamari anyone?**


	21. Chapter 21

Jack couldn't help but to sigh in relief as the two little kids ran into the cabin. "Fitzy, make sure nothing happens to them."

"I will." Fitzwilliam said, following the kids.

Meanwhile, the crew started flooding onto the deck. None of them could believe their eyes. "Lord. The kraken's back?" Mr. Gibbs said, shocked.

Barbossa barked out orders, before glaring over at Jack. "I told you taking that tooth was a bad idea."

"Look at it on the bright side: at least it has one less tooth." Jack said. "Though I'm pretty sure this has nothing to do with that. We do have something that Calypso wants. Something that she isn't going to get."

"Then we're doomed." Mr. Gibbs said. "The kraken isn't going to stop until Calypso tells him to."

"If the East India Trading Company could defeat him, so can we." Jack said. "We just gotta figure out how."

* * *

A while later...

"Captains!" One of the crew members shouted. "We're out of powder!"

"Use the bloody rum!" Jack shouted, still deep in thought.

"Sparrow." Barbossa shouted at the helm. "I don't think-"

"I'm standing right next to you. There is no need to shout!"

"I don't think-"

"Well, speak up!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "She's not going to last much longer."

Jack looked around at the Pearl. The sails were torn. There were pieces of wood everywhere. Shattered glass covered the deck, along with dead sailors. There were holes in the deck. Part of the deck was actually creaking. There was only one long boat left untouched, due to the chest full of Mama Barbie's charms hidden inside. Jack sighed sadly. "Get that boat into the water now."

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin...

Christine and Willy were both trembling, holding onto each other for support. There was a huge hole where the sleeping quarters used to be. There was also part of a tentacle that Fitzwilliam had sliced before it had pulled Christine out. Glass covered the floor, along with old books and papers...

Jack ran in. "Let's go!"

Christine ran over to Jack. "Da, I'm scared."

Jack grabbed her hand. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Jack, what's happening?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"You'll see."

By the time they had gotten back out on deck, Barbossa already had the boat in the water. "Thanks." Jack said. "Fitzy, you get in the boat first."

"Jack, you can't be-"

"Just do it!" Jack shouted. As Fitzwilliam climbed down the ladder to the boat, Jack kneeled down infront of the two kids. "William, I want you to protect Christine for me, ok?"

William nodded. "Aye Captain Sparrow." He said, before starting down the ladder.

"Da?" Christine asked. "What's going on?"

Jack sighed, before slipping his compass into Christine's hands. "Hold on to that for me."

"And this too." Barbossa said, tearing off his necklace and handing it to her.

Jack rolled his eyes at Barbossa, before turning back to Christine. "C'mon, let's get into the boat."

Jack held Christine and climbed half way down the ladder, before handing her off to Fitzwilliam. "Da?" Christine asked, confused.

Jack smiled at Christine. "Though it only lasted a short time, I'm glad I had this chance to be with you." Then he used his sword to cut the rope connecting the long boat to the Pearl.

"Da!" Christine shouted, realizing what was happening. "Fitzy! We need to go back!"

"We'll go back when your Da tells us to." Fitzwilliam said, furiously rowing. "But for now, we need to get as far away as possible."

"Why?" Christine shouted, in tears.

"Don't worry Christine." Willy said, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Everything will be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Christine asked, turning around to watch as the kraken wrapped it's tentacles around the Pearl.

"Yes." Fitzwilliam said. "Everything will be-"

Just then, the entire Black Pearl exploded. "NO!" Christine screamed, before bursting into tears.

On the Misty Lady...

"Captain Teague?" Arabella said, looking over at Teague's shocked face. "Are you alright?"

Teague then sighed. "Looks like we're heading back to Shipwreck Cove." He said. "Go get the crew ready to get an extra boat." After Arabella left, Teague looked down at the water. "I'm sorry Jackie."

Teague's eyes then shot open as he felt a sudden pain in his chest, before everything went black...

* * *

Meanwhile in a small village in the Americas...

Everyone was getting ready for a celebration. After all these years, they have received a message from their Water Goddess. She said that, if they returned to the land of their ancestors within the next eleven years, they will get the water of life...

* * *

**Yep...end of the Be With You story...part two is All I Need (I'll put a link here after I finish chapter one of All I Need)**

**Any questions I forgot to answer here will be answered in part two**

**Thank you very very very much for reading Be With You and I hope you also read All I Need!!!**


End file.
